Infect Me
by TheBestAssBelow14thStreet
Summary: Mark is getting pushed over the edge. The fact that Roger has HIV is becoming less and less relevant to Mark. He wants Roger...regardless of the consequences. Mark/Roger. SLASH. Rated M for Smut (lots of it), dirty words, & a very masochistic Mark. (I BEAT WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M UPDATING AGAIN!)
1. I Like It Between My

**A/N: So...this is my first fanfic. So please be nice when you R&R. I'm so sensitive! Anyways, I have been obsessed with reading all of these Roger/Mark fanfics & I just wanted to try to create one of my own. So yeah. Mark is gay. Roger is bisexual. Here goes.**

**Warning: Sexual Tension...and some SMUT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I don't own Roger Davis or Mark Cohen. If I did...oh, boy.**

* * *

**Infect Me**

**Chapter One: I Like It Between My...**

_It's not fair...it's just. Not. Fair._ Mark thought to himself.

Fuck...why was he getting so turned on by something so simple? As Mark watched his best friend and roommate, Roger, sing and strum his guitar, Mark tried his damndest to contain his dirty mind, but he just couldn't do it. Hell, who could? There was just something so sexy about how into his music he was. The strategic way that Roger moved his fingers along the strings of his guitar...the way his eyes would close when he needed to hold a note...and that voice...GOD, that fucking rough, sexy, orgasmic voice! His mind couldn't help but wander. Thank God that Roger was so lost in his own world that he couldn't notice how turned on Mark was getting just by watching him in his element. Mark hated himself for wanting Roger so badly. It just wasn't fair. How could somebody so damn irresistible be so untouchable?

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Mark snapped back to reality. It was almost as if Roger playing his song was the background music to Mark's fantasy. "So, what did you think?" Roger asked.

"Yeah! Yeah...uh...it was a-amazing, Roger." Mark replied quickly trying to recover from his dirty thoughts.

"Amazing?" Roger bent down to get his guitar pick from off of the floor and as he was coming back up, he noticed something. "Yeah AMAZING seems like a pretty good word to describe my song considering you have a hard on right now." Roger answered back, laughing.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked down. There's no way he could have known...Oh wait. Nevermind. At that point, all Mark could think was, _Fuck you, Angel for convincing me to buy these tight pants!_ "Shut the fuck up." Mark hit Roger on the shoulder and started heading towards his bedroom.

"Aww, Marky's gonna go take care of his boner?" Roger teased. "You know, I knew this would happen some time soon."

"You knew what would happen?" Mark asked as he entered his room with his back still turned to Roger.

"Mark, you want me."

Mark let out a loud, unconvincing chuckle. "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean that I want to have sex with you Rodge." His back was still turned to Roger. He didn't want to give off any facial cues that would let the cocky songwriter know that he had been right all along.

"I'm not saying you want me because you're gay. I'm saying you want me because it's the truth." Roger sounded serious.

"Roger, it's all in your head." Mark replied.

"No, Mark. Obviously, it's all in your head." Roger pointed down, and started to laugh.

"...Touche." Mark couldn't move. He knew that he was busted and he couldn't even bare to look at Roger. "Roger, could you just get out of my room, please? I have things to take care of."

"Mark," Roger said in a firm voice that got Mark's attention. "Just admit it."

"T-there's nothing to admit...Honest..." Mark stuttered.

"Then look at me." Roger said.

"I can't..." Mark was shivering. What was he supposed to do? All he ever wanted was for Roger to fuck him senseless. But, how could he do that with Roger in his condition? The crazy thing about this whole situation is that the fact that Roger has HIV is starting to become less relevant to Mark. If he were to turn around and look at Roger, he would probably lose all control and jump on him without a logical thought in his mind. He would let Roger take full control of his body even though there's that risk of Mark contracting that disease. One look at Roger, and he would be in deep trouble.

"Look. At. Me." This time it sounded like a command. Roger's voice, husky and deep, turned Mark on even more.

Mark let out a gulp before he responded, "No...Roger...please, go."

The room grew silent. Mark couldn't move. He just stood there...not knowing what would happen next. He waited until he felt that it was safe to turn around because he thought Roger would be out of the room by then. Little did he know, Roger was inching closer to him. Right before Mark thought to turn around, he began to feel Roger's presence behind him. They weren't touching yet, but he could feel him coming. Mark, still hard as a rock, took a deep breath before his next move. Right when he was about to turn around, he felt Roger's hands around his waist and his breath upon his neck. Mark's skin became crawling with goosebumps as the rockstar kissed, licked, and nibbled on his neck. Just that alone was enough to drive Mark crazy...and it did.

Mark broke contact only for a quick moment to turn around and face Roger. He grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him in for a deep, sloppy kiss. As they kissed, Roger began undressing Mark, starting with his sweater. Mark began undressing Roger, starting with his leather jacket, that he looked so god damn sexy in. Fuck. Mark ripped open Roger's button up shirt causing some of the buttons to pop off of the shirt and scatter onto the floor. "Woah, Marky. What's gotten into you?" Roger teased with a sexy smirk before going back in for another kiss. "I hope you know you're buying me a new shirt." He continued as he began to undo Mark's zipper on his pants. Mark couldn't think of any comebacks for Roger's smartass remarks. All he could do was moan. He had only dreamt of Roger touching him like this. The fact that it was happening had his mind in a complete blur. Roger pulled down Mark's pants and boxers in one swift motion revealing Mark's long, hard, throbbing dick. Roger licked his lips. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Not talking shit now, aren't you?" Mark sounded so cocky much to Roger's surprise. "Shut the fuck up." Roger said in a rough whisper before taking Mark's dick into his mouth. He started with the head, then spit on his hands so he could stroke his shaft at the same time. Mark responded with a long "Mmmmmm..." Little boy little, Roger took Mark's shaft into his mouth, teasing Mark with every inch. It took a second to adjust to his length, but once he got used to it, Roger sped up. Mark's head fell back as his eyes closed and he moaned. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Roger's short, blonde hair, and just enjoyed. "Shit, Roger...you're a fucking beast...I knew you would be." Mark let out with a loud moan then he bit his lip as he let one of his hands slide up his own body so he can pinch his right nipple as Roger pleased him.

After a few more moments, Mark is gonna lose it. "Mmm...fuck, Roger. Stop." He said.

"What's wrong, Marky?" Roger said through his hard breathing after taking his dick out of his mouth, but still stroking it.

"Um...I-I want more." Mark responded with a stutter.

"More what?" Roger asked.

"Roger...fuck me." Mark said. Roger detected the sense of need in his voice.

Roger stopped stroking Mark's dick. His tone turned dead serious. "Mark...that's not exactly safe."

"I don't care." Mark responded quickly. "I've been wanting this for so long, Roger. Now, I have the chance to get it. I've resisted for too damn long, but after that blowjob from the fucking Heavens, I want more. I _need_ more, Roger. Please."

"Mark...you know that I have-"

"Don't care." Mark responded, carelessly. His logic had gone completely out the window, and he didn't care if it came back. He could kick himself for the decision he made in the morning, but he just wanted tonight. He needed tonight. "Put a condom on. I know you have some. If you don't, then I do." He went to his drawer to find a condom.

"A condom doesn't make it completely safe, Mark." Roger sounded almost apologetic. He cared about Mark. He loved Mark. He didn't want to hurt him. But at the same time, he wanted to fuck him so silly that he couldn't see straight. But, Mark was begging for it. Begging. It drove Roger crazy. He loved it when Mark got vulnerable and needy and wanted him to take control...but could he really do it right now? Could he really risk Mark's life. Roger gave one final warning. "Mark, this is dangerous..._I could infect you._"

Mark grabbed a condom from the drawer, and then walked towards Roger slowly. Once he came face to face with him, he looked him deep in his eyes. "Then do it." Mark sounded needy, desperate, and so horny. "Please..." He begged. "_Infect me._"

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna make this a oneshot and go straight to the sex...but that seemed like such a goo****d way to pause it. lol. Like it? Hate it? don't tell me if you hate it. :( Just tell me if you like it. lol. I'll update with the hardcore smut in the next chapter if you guys like this! :)**

**.**


	2. Touch Taste Deep Dark Kiss Beg Slap

**A/N: Sorry I took a few weeks, guys. (Well my 2 followers...lol) I've had school stuff. But now I've got some time. So...here comes the nasty! SMUT BABY! Woo! Rate & Review PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Rent is owned by the genius that is Johnathan Larson. Mark Cohen & Roger Davis are owned by him too...even tho in this chapter one of them is gonna be owning the other...enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Touch. Taste. Deep. Dark. Kiss. Beg. Slap.**

_"Please...Infect me."_

His words echoed in Roger's head as he closed his eyes thinking about what Mark has just begged him to do. "Mark..." Roger started, sounding dead serious as he looked down at Mark, sitting on the bed, condom in hand, and lust in his eyes. "I really don't think..."

"What? You don't want this?" Mark teased while leaning back on the bed, lightly stroking his cock, elicting a soft moan from his mouth.

Roger licked his lips. He couldn't believe Mark would be so cruel to tease him like that. It drove him fucking crazy when Mark touched himself and those little moans were NOT helping. "That's not fair, Marky...You're making yourself irresistible." Roger couldn't help but stare at the perfection that was Mark Fucking Cohen. That slender body...that ambiguously blonde/ginger hair...his long, throbbing dick...that perfect, tight, (probably virginal) ass. He admired the spectacle as he lingered in the moonlight. He was beautiful...he wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. Roger bit his lip at the thought of Mark tied up to the bedpost. No...in the shower. No...bent over the kitchen table...with Mark's camera rolling. Roger's mind raced at the speed of sound. Hell, he wanted to fuck Mark all over the empty loft not giving the slightest fuck about whether or not Collins would walk in. As Roger fantasized, he felt Mark's hands run over his bulge through his sweatpants before he slowly pulled them down. Roger wanted to protest...but he couldn't. He hadn't been touched since he had been with April. And even then, she didn't give Roger the chills that Mark was delivering right now, without barely even making any contact with his dick.

"C-Can I?" Mark asked, looking up at Roger with a mixture of innocence and lust in his eyes. "I really want to." "

Fine." Roger gave in. "Just...put the condom on first."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he did as he was told. Mark was a good boy. Very obedient. He loved following orders as long as he was naked and Roger was the one giving them out. After getting the condom onto Roger's dick, he begins stroking his dick at a painfully slow pace. He made sure not to rush. He had waited so long for this moment he didn't want Roger to bust at that very moment. _Touch._

"Aah...damn." Roger whispered as Mark teased his cock. He liked it, but at the same time, he was hungry for more contact. "More, Marky." Mark looked up at Roger, still stroking.

"I'm at your service." Right after that comment, he put Roger's entire cock in his mouth. No need in wasting time. He wanted to get it all in his mouth, and he needed to do it now.

This elicted a rough, loud, and extremely sexy groan from Roger. It almost sounded like his stage voice. "FUCK, Marky...Shit...Nnnghh..." Roger's noises of encouragement turned Mark on so much more. It motivated him to go even harder. He began to stroke Roger's cock with one hand, and suck it simultaneously. "Oh...yes, fuck yes. Do that! Shit!" He commanded. Mark, moaning as he sucked on his cock, wished that he could just taste Roger instead of just the latex...but the fact that his cock was in his mouth and hand still got him hard as a rock. He ignored the taste of latex and just imagined that it was just Roger's cock in his mouth. Leaking and splattering pre-cum into his mouth as Mark continued to please him. _Taste._

Mark pulls away from Roger's dick, going back to stroking it slowly. "Are you gonna give me what I want, Roger?" Mark inquires, teasingly.

Roger responds with a moan. His eyes closed as he longs for more of this pleasure. "What's that?" He asks. He opens his eyes, and looks down at Mark in his longing eyes. "Tell me exactly what you want, Mark."

"Exactly?"

"That's what I just fucking said, right?" Roger responds.

Mark stands up to become eye-level with Roger. "Fine then. Dominate me. Make me your bitch. Make me cum and make me scream. Make the whole fucking neighborhood know who owns me, Roger. Tell me what to do & don't you dare be fucking nice about it." Mark almost sounded as if he was challenging Roger. He crossed his arms and waited for Roger to respond in any way.

"Is that a challenge, Marky?" Roger growled.

"Take it however you want, Rodge."

All of a sudden, some kind of fire burned through Roger's veins. That evil smirk slowly began to emerge. He wanted to fulfill ever single wish that Mark had just laid out to him. Roger turned around and left Mark's bedroom. Still smirking. He knew exactly what to do.

"Where are you going, Roger?...Roger!" He wondered why Roger wouldn't respond to him. He just kept walking. Mark felt guilty now. As if his demands were too much for Roger. If he would have just simply asked for him to just fuck him, maybe his dick would have been filling him up by now instead of Roger probably walking back to his bedroom to write a song about his weird, queer, masochistic best friend/roommate. Mark turned around, away from his door. Mentally cursing himself. Mark spent about two to three minutes shit talking himself for giving up the chance of a lifetime.

After a few minutes or just standing there, frozen, feeling like an idiot, Mark let out an unexpected yelp as his arms were yanked behind his back and tied up with his own scarf. His yelp was muffled by Roger's rough hand over his mouth. Mark averted his eyes to look at Roger with innocent eyes. "Don't give me that innocent look, bitch. Didn't you challenge me?" Roger asked, tauntingly. "You know I never back down, Marky." Roger smirked. He loved being the aggressor. Mark nodded his head as he let out a "Mmmmm" through Roger's hand as if he was trying to speak. "Now...when I let go of your mouth, I expect some gratitude. Do you understand me?" Roger asked him. Mark nodded his head, quickly and obediently, willing to oblige. Roger took his hand off of Mark's mouth. "What do you say, Marky?" He asked as his hand traveled to one of his nipples and he teased it with his index finger, circling it and rubbing it.

"Th-Thank you, Roger." Mark responded through his deep breaths. Mark gasped as Roger pushed him down onto his bed, squirming. Needing more. "Mmm...touch me...please, sir?"

As much as the word "please" made Roger tingle, he made sure to tease the fuck out of Mark. He told him not to be nice, and he didn't intend to show him any mercy. "Now why would I do that?" Roger crossed his arms, standing over Mark. Mark just squirmed and moaned, hoping that his body language would be enough to convince Roger. Roger went to Mark's dresser, and grabbed the bottle of lube. "Give me one good reason why I should give you anything you asked for." He asked as he put the lube on his finger as he walked back to Mark's bed. Mark still wasn't talking. "Hmm...ok. Maybe this will make you talk." Roger pushed his index finger to the entrance of Mark's tight ass. Now, that got Mark talking.

"OhMyFucking..Shit!" Mark screamed. "Fuck, Roger! It hurts!"

"I could always stop." Roger teased, smirking. Bringing his fingers to a stop.

"No! Please! I want this pain, baby. Keep it coming." Mark begged. For some reason, this pain was the best thing he's felt in years. Like all those years of detaching and being numb behind his camera had just disappeared. He definitely wasn't numb at the moment. "Please!" He screamed. "Deeper. I can handle it, I promise."

"I like your persistence, bitch." Roger pushed his finger in deeper. Mark arched his back off of the bed, wishing that he could just untie his hands from behind his back and touch Roger or himself for that matter as Roger pleasured/pained him. Mark's agonizing groans started sounding alot like pleasure sounds. So, Roger decided to add another finger...then after awhile...one more. He moved his fingers in and out of Mark's ass causing Mark to scream Roger's name. _Deep._

"Can you please untie me, Roger? I wanna touch you so bad." Mark begged.

Even though the thought of Mark's hands on his body seemed nice, he promised he wouldn't be so nice. He grabbed the back of Mark's neck and pulled his face close to his. Almost close enough to kiss him, but he doesn't make contact. "Mark, Ask me for one more thing, and I'll fucking tie you to the kitchen chair, leave you there, and go to bed." Roger threatened.

"I'm sorry." Mark apologized...even though he had to admit the thought of being tied up, naked to a chair with the possibility of someone walking in and seeing him like that did turn him up. But no. Fuck that. He'd rather have Roger.

"As a matter of fact, get the fuck up." He grabbed Mark and pulled him up so that he was standing. "Come on." Roger commanded. He grabbed Mark's arm and lead him to the kitchen. Roger bent Mark over the kitchen counter as he pulled his dick out, still protected with the latex. He lubed his dick to get it ready for Mark's slightly stretched out, yet still tight entrance.

"Roger, are you-OH MY GOD!" Mark was interrupted by Roger's dick inside of his ass. It stung a little bit, but he loved it. Whether Roger inflicted pain or pleasure onto him, Mark was going to enjoy it. Roger groaned. Halfway in pleasure, halfway struggling because of how tight Mark's ass was around his cock. But, he was determined to make this last. Mark was so hot like this. Willing, needy, masochistic...everything Roger wanted in a sexual partner. The moonlight shined on the couple as Roger thrusted into Mark, still going slow to prevent bursting early. Mark was going crazy. The pain had disappeared, and now all he felt was pleasure. "My God...Roger! YES!" He screamed. He wanted to badly to bang his fists onto the counter, or reach back and touch Roger...something! His eyes closed as he saw nothing but black behind his eyelids as Roger pounded into him._ Dark._

"Mmm...FUCK...yes, Marky!" Roger groaned as he began thrusting harder and faster into him. "Tell me you're my bitch, Mark." He whispered, roughly.

"Mmm...I'm your bitch, Roger." Mark whimpered softly. Roger gave him one hard thrust. So hard, that his balls slapped against Mark. "FUCK!"

"Not loud enough, Cohen. Tell me." Roger demanded.

"I'm your bitch!" Mark yelled.

Roger still wasn't satisfied for some reason. He pulled Mark up by his neck, and lead him to a nearby wall next to the window, still managing to keep his dick inside of him. Mark's face was against the wall as his hands were still tied behind his back. "Stay." Roger stopped for a moment, opened up the window, letting in a cool breeze. After that, he continued. "As a matter of fact, Marky, tell the whole fucking world." Roger commanded him. "Tell the whole fucking neighborhood that you're my bitch."

"Mmm...Roger!" Mark protested, whimpering.

"Marky, you want the whole fucking neighborhood to know what a dirty fucking masochistic slut you are? TELL THEM. Tell them right fucking now, or I'll fucking stop." Roger commanded thrusting into Mark vigorously and harder than ever.

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He crumbled. "I'm Roger's bitch!" He screamed out so the neighborhood could hear. "I love Roger dominating me and destroying my fucking ass! MmmmmFUCK! YES, ROGER I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH! FUCK YES!" Mark was screaming, moaning. Almost on the brink of orgasm...almost.

"There's a good boy." Roger complimented him. He stopped thrusting for a minute, turning Mark's head to face him giving him a rough, yet passionate kiss. Roger and Mark both moaned at the contact. _Kiss. _

"Tell me what you want, bitch. Just this once. Tell me right now."

"Mmm...please make me cum, sir." Mark whimpered. "I wanna feel you hit my fucking spot and make me scream your name. I'll even scream it out the window again, I-I promise!" _Beg._

Roger didn't know how much more he could take. Mark's obedience was making him want to burst even more. "Fuck..." He muttered as he continued to fuck him. "Marky..." He let his name leave his lips. Mark kept moaning and squirming as Roger thrust into him. Mark's scarf that was wrapped around his wrists was starting to loosen up. Mark's hands started to free themselves as Roger continued to fuck him. He was so lost in Mark, that he didn't even care that his arms were free. Eyes shut, and pleasure shooting through his body, he was beginning to lose it. Mark put his now free hands against the wall to keep himself from falling down. "SHIT MARK..." he groaned out in a rough voice. "You're such a fucking slut..." he spanked Mark's ass as he fucked him.

"Mmm...yes, Roger. Spank me again, please." Mark asked as he pounded his fist against the wall, almost unable to take this mind numbing pleasure. Roger spanked Mark once more as he continued to fuck him harder and harder. "Yes!" _Slap._

"Mark...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..!" Roger started.

"Oh my God, Roger me too! Please don't stop. Please! Please! Please! Please!" Mark repeated.

Roger went as hard and as deep as he could for about 20 seconds before he and Mark were both pushed over the edge.

"AAAHH...FUCK!" Roger groaned, roughly as he released his load into the latex.

"SHIT! YES!" Mark screamed as he came simultaneously.

Both of them exhausted, collapsed onto the kitchen floor. Both breathing heavily and feeling relieved and a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Damn." They both said...laughing shortly after.

Roger removed the condom from his dick and disposed of it into the trash can.

"Sleep in my room tonight." Mark propositioned.

Roger was too out of breath to respond. He just looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Please? I mean...you might as well." Mark continued.

Roger smiled. "You're right. Let's do it." He got up and reached his hand out for Mark to grab it. Mark grabbed his hand and stood up, wincing at the pain Roger has just caused him...but thinking it was well worth it.

"You alright, Mark?" Roger asked.

"Yeah...You really did a number on me there, Rodge." Mark laughed, then winced as he got onto his bed.

Roger laughed. "Be careful what you ask for, Marky." He followed Mark onto his bed.

Mark cuddled up to Roger, putting his head onto his chest and yawning as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Roger."

Roger yawned. "Goodnight, Mark." Roger closed his eyes.

A few moments later, after he was sure he heard Mark snoring, Roger opened his eyes. All he could think was...

_I really hope I don't regret what I just did..._

* * *

**A/N: END OF THIS CHAPTER! Gosh, that exhausted me just writing it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Should I continue this? Or just leave it as is? Y'all tell me. If you review and stuff I'll probably update it. Anyways...gotta go. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. To S&M La Vie Boheme

**A/N: It is 3:37 in the morning...and these boys are invading my mind. So, I must update. Even though this isn't getting as many reviews as I wish it would, at least a few people are reviewing. I didn't even expect that. So thanks anyway! Anyways, here we go. We got Collins in this chapter! Not much of him...but we still got him. oh and I'm half asleep & I just write off the top of my head. So if this chapter sucks, I am so sorry. Next one will be better I promise.**

**Warnings:** Sexual Tension, Violence, & More Masochistic Marky (so catchy)

**Disclaimer:** When you're living in AMEERRRRICAAAA at the end of the MILEEEENIIIUMM...RENT is not what I own. :/

* * *

**Chapter Three: To S&M...La Vie Boheme**

Roger is the first to awaken after last night's um...adventure. He sees that Mark is still asleep on his chest. He carefully tries to move without waking him from his sleep. Feeling relieved of all of the sexual tension he'd been harboring over the past few months (thanks to Mark), but at the same time feeling terribly guilty, he gets up and lets out a big yawn. He throws on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants that he sees lingering on Mark's bedroom floor, not caring if these garments even belong to him or not. Mark was still in a deep sleep next to him, snoring lightly and now holding on to a pillow next to him. How much more fucking adorable could he be?

Roger gives a small grin before heading to the kitchen. Memories of the night before begin poking at his brain. Mark bent over the counter. Mark against the wall. Mark screaming out the window. Mark. Begging. Mark. Screaming. Mark. _Needing_. Wanting. _Mark_._ Mark. Mark_. "Mark..." Roger whispered to himself, getting lost in the memories. Fuck. No. No! This wasn't right. He had just risked Mark's life last night. Mark could be dying right now as we know it. Roger's thoughts bounced back and forth between positive and negative. _What if I infected him? Wait, but we used a condom. What if it was defective? What if it wasn't defective? If he's negative should we do it again? Of course not! Or should we?_ "Should we?..." He whispered to himself again. The phone rang, forcing him out of his intrapersonal war.

*SPEEEEEEEEEAAAKK!* The answering machine beeps.

"Christmas bells are ringing!" A voice sings through the speaker.

"Collins!" Roger rushes to the phone, excited to hear his friend's voice. "Hey! You're back!"

"I'm coming up, man. You know the drill."

On cue, Roger goes to the window and throws down the keys to the loft. "Be careful on the way up, Tommy!" Roger teased.

"Shutup, bitch!" Collins gave him the finger before entering the building and making his way upstairs to the loft. He enters.

"Hey, Collins. Good to have you back home." They hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, call me Tommy one more time and it won't be such a pleasant experience, Rodge." Collins responded, breaking the hug. "Where's Albino Kid?"

"Mark's asleep," Roger responded. "He kinda had a long night lastnight."

"Oh, word?" Collins inquired, suspiciously. "What did he have a guy over here?" He made his way to Mark's bedroom to see if he was sleeping with somebody.

"Well..." Roger began. "No." He hesitated. He knew that if Collins found out that he let Mark seduce him that all Hell would break loose. Collins may have been a laid-back guy, but he did not play when it came to the safety of his loved ones.

"...No..." Collins was suspicious. No doubt. He was going to ask more questions, but knew when to leave well enough alone. He and Roger both went into the living room and sat down on the couch to catch up.

"So, how was your vacation with Angel?" Roger asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Man, it was fucking amazing. I can't believe that girl made enough money on the street to take us to Hawaii." He replied. A genuine smile crept on his face. "She..." He sighed. "She's really something."

"I told you she was a full service woman, man." Roger replied, playfully hitting Collins on his shoulder.

"That you did!" He laughed. "I assume you guys don't have anything to eat." He got up and walked to the kitchen. Roger stayed on the sofa, still listening to whatever Collins had to say, but did not want to turn around and look at the kitchen. From now on, only dirty thoughts would come from that place.

"How could we eat? You're the provider around here. You've been gone for two weeks! We've been dining and dashing at the Life. Living on the edge."

"Haha, that's my boys." Collins joked. He looked around the kitchen, opening the refridgerator and closing it repeatedly as if food were to magically appear that way. "Well, I'm starving. Aren't you?"

"I could eat. Mark will probably be hungry when he wakes up too."

"Say no more. I'm on it. I'll be back in about an hour or so with something for us to eat." Collins heads for the door. "Tell Marky I'm back when he wakes up, alright?"

"Alright then, Collins. Thanks." Roger replies as Collins exits.

* * *

Mark wakes up from his deep sleep with a sigh and a smile. He stretches himself out on the bed. His mind is in a bit of a haze. He's not sure about what happened last night entirely (he wasn't even drunk!), but all he knows is that he needed it. But, where was Roger? He was hoping that they would wake up at the same time so Mark wouldn't wake up in bed alone. He goes to his dresser and pulls out something to throw on so he can walk into the living room. There, he sees Roger, sitting on the couch just looking through his notebook of lyrics. He doesn't seem to notice that Mark is awake.

"Hey." Mark speaks.

Roger looks up at him. "Oh, hey Mark. How you feelin?" He asks.

"Still in pain. Worth it, though." Mark responded, wincing as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. He would have went to the kitchen, but it seems as if his mind begins to wander at the sight of it as well. Go figure.

"Was it really worth it, Mark?"

"For me, it was."

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Roger responded with a small laugh. It wasn't a genuine laugh. It was more nervous than anything. "Oh, Collins is back. He's out getting us some food."

"Oh! Well, that's cool. How was Hawaii with Angel?"

"He said it was amazing."

"Oh..." Mark got silent. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Roger. Roger. _Roger._

"Mark...you know you've gotta get tested, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mark says nonchalantly. He's too caught up in his memories of Roger to care. His mind is just Roger_. Roger. Fuck me. _Roger._ Spank me. Kiss me. _Please._ Roger. Yes. Roger. _Roger_. Roger! Please! Please-_

"Mark!" His thoughts are cut off by Roger's sudden raise in his voice. "This isn't something to play about. Now I let myself slip last night, and I feel awful about it."

"Why?"

"Mark...seriously. A condom doesn't mean it's 100% safe. I...I don't want to hurt you." Roger sounded so sweet, sincere, and apologetic. However, Mark wasn't fazed at all with last night's experience.

"Roger, don't worry about it. I asked for it. If I have anything, it's my fault. There's no way you could have said no to me last night. Blame me, Roger. Just blame me."

"How could you be so cavalier about this, Mark?" This confused Roger. When Roger found out he contracted HIV, he was devestated. He wouldn't want to put Mark through that pain. Through that depression. However, the fact that Mark was so chill about it actually kind of disturbed Roger.

"Roger, if I don't have HIV, then cool. I'll be the survivor of the clan. If I have it, then oh well. I'll deal." He responded casually. Roger responded to him with silence. He wasn't sure what he could say to convince Mark that having 'protected' sex with someone with HIV was not something to play about. So, he just decided to remain quiet. "But admit it though, Roger...last night was fucking hot."

Roger tried his best to keep his eyes on his notebook. He did NOT want a repeat. "Y-Yeah...I suppose it was." He stuttered. Mark was inching closer to him, and he could feel it without even looking. He didn't want to do this again. It was too much for him to handle. One touch from Mark, one surge of electricity between them, and it was bound to happen one more time. Roger didn't want to risk it.

"You suppose? Please, Roger." Mark continued as he came closer to Roger, running his hand slowly up his thigh. "Didn't you love taking control of me?" Mark whispered in his hear, nibbling on his ear, causing Roger to exhale.

"Mmm...Mark, you need to stop." Roger's eyes closing, getting lost in the memories again.

"No." Mark refused. He wanted a repeat. He wanted it so bad. He needed it. The thoughts in his head amplifying again._ Roger. Please. Fuck! Please!_

"Mark, please! I don't want to hurt you!" He found himself yelling, yet not breaking contact with Mark.

"Hurt me, Roger." Mark looked at him with bedroom eyes. Those eyes that Roger couldn't resist last night. But he had to. He had to try. He couldn't let this happen again. "I want you to."

"Mark, stop." He actually broke contact this time. He got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

Mark followed him. He was persistent as hell. It seemed like Roger just couldn't win a battle with Mark. When he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. Mark stood in front of the bathroom door, crossing his arms. "Nope."

"Mark, I'm not fucking playing with you." Anger in his voice.

"Are you getting angry, Roger?" Mark teased. "What are you going to do about it?" He kept provoking Roger. He knew it was the only way to get what he wanted.

"Don't push me!" He pounded his fist against the nearest wall.

"Or what? You're gonna hurt me, Rodge?" Mark asked as if he was teasing him. "Do it. Do it, Roger. Please." He pulled on his shirt trying to bring Roger closer to him.

Roger was growing more and more livid. "Get the fuck off of my fucking shirt!" Well actually it was Mark's shirt that Roger was wearing, but who gives a fuck about details right now? "Jesus, Mark! What the fuck do you want?!"

Mark didn't know what it was about Roger. But when it came to him, all he wanted was his anger. He wanted his sexual tension. He wanted to be Roger's outlet for all of his pain. Of course, last night he received mindblowing pleasure pain from Roger, but now he just needed Roger to hurt him. He knew Roger was worried and scared. He just wanted to help. He wants Roger to take it all out on him. He needed to feel something. That numbness behind the camera wasn't satisfying him anymore. Now he just needed to feel.

"Pain." Mark answered.

Since Mark was pissing him off, he decided to oblige him. Without another question, Roger pushed Mark against the wall. Hard. Then he proceeded to kiss Mark's pale neck, leaving red marks wherever he put his mouth. Kisses soon turned into licks. Licks turned into nibbles. Nibbles turned into bites. "Make it hurt!" Mark requested. Roger bit his neck hard enough to draw blood...and he did. He licked the trail of blood he left on Mark's neck while he pinched Mark's nipple through his shirt. With Mark, whimpering and moaning like a bitch, Roger felt the need to keep going. He cursed himself for it though. He began making promises to himself in his mind that he and Mark were NOT. GOING. TO FUCK. AGAIN. It was too risky. However, touching Mark however he wanted and making Mark moan and whimper like a submissive, masochistic slut...might just become Roger's new addiction. By the way things were going, he could get off just by torturing Mark alone.

"Mmm...squeeze it harder, Roger." Mark responded to Roger's hand on his nipple. Roger let go of Mark's nipple and ran his hand up his chest all the way up until his hand was on Mark's face. He lightly caressed his face before slapping him. Not too hard, but with just enough impact to get a reaction from Mark. This caused Mark to groan. "Ohh...fuck! Harder, Roger. Make that shit hurt!" Roger slapped him again, repeatedly. Harder and harder until Mark was satisfied. "Yes!" He screamed before hanging his head, looking down at the erection that was beginning to grow in his pants.

Roger grabbed a handful of Mark's ambiguously colored hair, and pulled his head up to make eye contact with him before crushing their lips together. Mark let Roger's tongue enter his mouth before he reciprocated by doing the same to Roger. Roger broke the kiss. "What do you want me to do to you?" Roger asked with a fistful of hair and his other hand around his neck.

"Anything." Mark replied. He sounded so needy and pathetic...Roger loved it.

"I don't feel like guessing, Mark. Either be specific or I'm going back to my notebook." There was that rough voice again. God, Mark loved it.

"Spank me?" He replied quickly. He didn't want Roger to stop. Not now. Not any time soon. Not until Collins got back. Shit...maybe not even then.

Roger lead Mark into the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and bent him over the counter and pulled down his pants to reveal his cute, pale ass. Roger had to constantly remind himself not to pull his dick out and just fuck him raw right then and there._ No._ he thought. _Just spank him. Spank him and be done with it. Collins, please come back before I do something I regret!_ He snapped out of his thoughts, and rubbed his hand over Mark's ass before giving it a nice, hard slap.

"Mmm! Yes..."

"Mark, you're such a fucking freak." He said, spanking him again. With each hit, Mark responded with a whimper, a moan, or a mixture of both. "Have you always been this fucking slutty?"

"Mmm...you have no idea. Aah!" He tries responding to Roger's dirty talk through his moans and groans.

Roger spanks him harder and _harder_.

Mark moans louder and _louder_.

While Roger's dick gets harder and _harder_.

Mark's erection grows _harder_.

The ability to fight the urge of fucking Mark's hot, tight ass is getting harder. and fucking **HARDER**...

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approach. Shortly following that is the sound of keys jingling.

"Fuck, Collins!" Roger says. _Yes! _The boho boys quickly dress fix themselves up, jolt out of the bathroom, and back onto the couch before Collins enters. Roger goes back to his notebook. Mark goes back to his dirty thoughts.

"Hey! Albino kid! It's about time you woke up!" Collins said, approaching Mark.

"Hey, Collins. It's good to see you." He hugs Collins. After, he takes a look at the bag of food that Collins has in his hand. He takes it from him and views the contents. "Thanks for bringing us something to eat, I was tired of dining and dashing." He put the bag on the table on front of him and sat on the opposite side of the couch that Roger was sitting on.

Collins sits down on the couch between the sadist and the masochist, kicks up his feet, and says, "So, boys. What have I missed?"

* * *

**A/N: Woah...I did NOT expect the chapter to turn out like that...I'm half asleep so forgive me if this chapter fucking BLOWS. I guess my S&M fantasies of these boys have got me kinda twisted. Oh well. Review me please! It really helps me get more confidence. :) Just don't tell me how sucky this chapter is. :/ I will be continuing this though. I'm having fun playing with Masochistic Marky. ;)**


	4. Masochism, Pain, Perfection

**A/N: Damn, I just updated yesterday. Haha. This is gonna be a very short one. I have to go film for a documentary I'm making for a film class. (Yayy I'm just like Mark!) Anyways, this one will be Mark-focused to kind of explain his naughty, yet self-destructive behavior. I hope it turns out ok. Writing off the top of my head again...enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I will own RENT and Mark Cohen one day...just not today. MARK my words. (haha...yeah I'm not funny.)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Masochism, Pain, Perfection.**

It was starting to become an addiction for Mark.

He couldn't shake this feeling for the life of him. The feeling of want...no. The feeling of _need_. Whenever Roger wasn't around, he felt his body going through withdrawls. When Roger was around but wasn't touching him, he felt his body going through withdrawls. Whenever he tried to masturbate or rub his own hands over his own body, he felt his body going through withdrawls. Nothing that he would encounter could ever compare to that electric feeling that Roger gave him when he touched him. He longed for electricity. He longed for friction. He longed for pain...Roger's pain. Mark had become a masochist for his best friend, and he fucking loved it. _Masochism._

Roger's touch. Roger's anger. Roger's frustrations. All of it...It had become Mark's heroin. Ever since Roger and Mark had crossed the line between best friends and fuckbuddies, Mark had been jonesing for another hit. He knew that it wasn't good for him, but that's why he craved it so badly. Doing something as dangerous as having sex with somebody with a fatal disease actually..._excited_ Mark. It made him feel alive. Was this what it was like to really feel? That numbness that he had usually succumbed to just wasn't satisfying to Mark anymore. The danger, the pleasure, the pain...it was what Mark was living for at the moment. _Pain._

It's wrong. Mark knows it's wrong. Roger is trying his hardest to resist Mark and keep him safe, but if Mark can't shake this fucking addiction, he may end up dead. However, Mark doesn't seem to mind that risk. Roger wants Mark to live. He wants him to become a famous filmmaker and create a living for himself even after Roger is gone. He can't risk his best friend's life for a good fuck. While Roger is thinking about Mark's future, Mark is thinking about now. And for now? Mark wants Roger. Mark. _NEEDS._ Roger. Fuck tomorrow.

He'd rather die with Roger than live alone.

_Perfection._

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short & it sucks. I'm only decent at smut. :( Review anyways. :)**


	5. This Boy Could Use Some Stoli

**A/N: I'm back! I was so uninspired and a little discouraged cuz I had no idea where the fuck this story was going (and honestly, I kinda still don't.) but I'm back! So first off, thank you so much to shadowsinthestarlight & KissTheBoy7 (who by the way is one of my smut GODS) for reviewing & helping me with inspiration. I think I'm ready to continue the story now...or at least ready to write this chapter. Keep in mind that I don't really plan before I write so any plot twists are just as shocking to me as they are to you. Oh and thank you again KissTheBoy7 for leading me to GildedMuse who has shown me how it's fucking DONE & has made me unbelievably horny with her sexy writing. I'm definitely inspired now. ****Idk if my writing is getting any better, but now I'm just writing to write until I find a decent way to end this story. Anyways, Enjoy. (or at least try to...)**  


**PS: I tried my bestest to add more details to the story but I don't know alot of adjectives and whatnot. So I might still be lacking in that department. Sorry this A/N is really long...here goes.**

**Pss: oh i deleted the author's note that was chapter five and replaced it with this actual chapter. just so you know. ok. i'm really done now. goodbye.**

**Warnings: I don't think you need a warning if you've been reading the story for this long.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, all of the smutty Roger/Mark fanfics I read would have been in the damn musical. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Boy Could Use Some Stoli**

"Nothing is wrong, Collins! Damn, just fucking drop it!" Mark slammed his bedroom door in Collins' face and leaning against the door.

"Mark Alexander Cohen," Collins sounded as if he was Mark's father, "I know you're lying to me. Go ahead and deny for as long as you have to, but you already know I'm gonna figure it out eventually." Collins said in a low, yet still threatening voice before walking out of the loft and slamming the door so Mark could hear.

Having a philosopher for a roommate can be really fucking annoying. That motherfucker always knows how to read people and shit. Mark was so good at tricking himself out of his own emotions when he had his camera rolling, that he thought he could even trick Collins. Silly rabbit. When Collins couldn't get any voluntary information out of Mark or Roger, he would either conduct an experiment, or just get them drunk. Either way seemed to be an effective technique. Whichever method Collins would choose to use in the future was a mystery to Mark. Either way, Mark was prepared and determined not to break.

It had been ten days since Mark and Roger had crossed the line that neither of them even knew was drawn. Collins still didn't know about what happened in Mark's bedroom (ahem...and the kitchen) a week and a half ago. Roger and Mark hadn't even talked about it. For someone that doesn't like to be in front of the camera, Mark deserved a damn Oscar. He managed to act normal around Roger and Collins whenever they were all together at the same time. Whenever he was alone with Roger, he managed to keep himself from taking off every bit of his clothes (except the scarf of course) and just spreading himself out on Roger's bed. However, he didn't. He kept on getting that itch for Roger. An itch he just couldn't scratch without Roger's touch. But he was still able to maintain himself. Mark should really, _really_, rethink his career choice. He was truly a performer at heart.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _He heard someone knock on his bedroom door as he still leaned up against it. _Collins again?_ He thought. Mark let out a frustrated groaned and turned around to open his bedroom door. "Collins, didn't you leave?!" He started as he opened his door. Once he opened it, he gasped. His heartbeat immediately started to speed up and that itch started to creep back.

Unless Collins had got his skin bleached, dyed his hair blonde, and acquired a new taste for plaid pants in the last 5 minutes that Mark has seen him, he's yelling at the wrong man.

"Oh...sorry, Roger." Mark's voice softened. Roger took a few steps away from Mark's door and put his hands up signaling his 'surrender'. "Sorry." He repeated. "I thought you were at band practice?"

"I came back." He responded. "Whatcha got against Collins anyway?"

"Nothing! N-nothing. I just..." He sighed, trying to calm himself down so he could speak coherently. "Did you want something?" He tried to fix his posture so he could appear cool, calm, and collected. He took a half-step forward so that he was in the doorway of his bedroom and leaned on it...or at least he attempted to. He ended up slipping and nearly falling on the ground. Roger couldn't help but laugh at that. "Fuck you." Mark spat out. He finally regained his equilibrium, got up and closed his bedroom door and decided that this conversation would be best continued on the couch.

Well, this was a performance he wasn't prepared for. Maybe he should forget acting and stick to filmmaking. There goes that Oscar.

After Roger was done laughing at Mark's one-man show, he finally regained the ability to speak. "Alright, but seriously," he began with a half smile before letting out a little more laughter. He then took a deep breath, which helped him become serious. "We do need to talk." He sat down on the couch.

"Okay." Mark made his way to the chair next to the couch and sat down. "Talk."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you sooner, but Collins..."

"Yeah. I-I know. Let's just get it all out before he comes back."

"Right." He agreed. "Um...about that night..."

"Yeah?"

Roger began to stumble over his words. He couldn't quite figure out what he wanted to say, so he began using hand gestures to kind of try to visualize what he was trying to say. "Well...I mean it was...But we really need to...and I...I would never wanna hurt you...and um...well, I liked...but it wasn't...but then again it was...but no...it wasn't...because I might have...you know?"

Mark wasn't catching any of it because he was so distracted by how adorable Roger was when he wasn't sure of himself. "No...I don't know." He let out with a slight giggle.

"Well I...I just want to...make sure you're okay." Roger decided that would be the bottom line.

"I know, Rodge. I know. I promise that I'll get tested..." Mark said, voice softening and anger fading. "Tomorrow." Mark lied. He honestly didn't plan on getting tested. The sad thing about the whole situation is that he didn't care if he was infected or not. He felt better off not knowing.

"I'll go with you."

"Mommy, I'm a big boy now. I know where the damn clinic is."

"Okay, smartass." Roger playfully hit Mark on the arm, causing Mark to smile.

Soon it started to feel like everything was back to normal again. The two boys were joking and laughing and insulting each other just like they were used to doing. It felt good for both of them to feel that sense of normalcy again. About an hour later, Collins returns to the loft to find Mark and Roger reminiscing and laughing. Mark stopped for a moment as he noticed him approaching the duo.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mark and Roger responded in unison. Roger was a bit more enthusiastic than Mark.

"Look, Mark. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." Collins began. "Truce?" He put his hand out for Mark to shake.

Mark smiled. "Of course." Instead of shaking his hand, he just slapped it as if he was giving him a high five. They both laughed. "What's that you got there?" Mark addressed the brown paper bag that Collins was holding.

"Oh." He said. "It's a peace offering." He handed the bag over to Mark.

"Peace offering?" Roger asked, looking confused. "What the hell happened earlier?"

"Albino Kid and I just had a bit of an argument. So I decided to get a little something to make up for it."

Mark opens the bag and pulls out its contents. "This is such a Collins peace offering." He said with a laugh. He revealed a tall bottle that contained alcohol.

"Well, I could see how uptight and frustrated you were before I left. I thought you could use this." He grinned.

"Well, thanks. After the day I've had, I'm ready to drink it right now." He laughed. "Roger, could you get three cups?"

"Uh...make it two." Collins interrupted. "That's for you two. I'm going out with Angel tonight. She wants to go dancing at the Pyramid Club. I just came by to drop that off. Collins looked in the mirror by the door and began fixing himself up. Ruffling his coat, fixing his eyebrows, and whatnot. "So you kids have fun."

"Thanks, Collins." Mark chimed while opening the bottle of Stoli.

"Yeah. Thanks, man." Roger added while getting the cups to drink out of. He made his way back to the couch and Mark poured the alcohol into the cups. Collins took one last look of himself and then headed out to meet his Angel. After Roger and Mark were certainly left alone, Roger asks "What are we drinking to, Mark?"

"Uh..." Mark screws up his face. What the fuck was there to toast to in his life? "Let's drink to...our friendship?" He said with more than a hint of uncertainty. In his head, he knew that sounded so fucking corny, but damn it, he said the shit anyway.

Roger laughed. "Alright. Let's drink to that." He raised his cup to clink against Mark's. "Cheers." he said before downing the Stoli.

"Cheers." Mark repeated, downing the Stoli as well.

Soon, the boys were back to laughing and reminiscing and taking shots of the peace offering. "Man...I loove Collins...he's so nice for buying this for mee...ussss...whaateverr..." Mark slurred. The Stoli was definitely getting into him. The Stoli had such a power over Mark's thoughts that he completely forgot to keep his guard up. He didn't think that there was a method to Collins' peace offering.

_When Collins couldn't get any voluntary information out of Mark or Roger, he would either conduct an experiment, or just get them drunk._

_Conduct an experiment or just get them drunk._

_Get them drunk._

_Get._

_Them._

_Drunk._


	6. Breaking The Rules Once I Learn The Game

**A/N: Yes. You're getting two chapters in one day. I know. I'm nice. There's some random drunken dialogue. Idk. W/e. i hope you like. bye. oh, It's 5:02 am western standard time and i just finished this. just so ya know. hopefully after this, I'm no longer lacking inspiration and I can find it in me to finish this story.**

**Warning: I made myself horny writing this chapter. (Is that like author masturbation or something...much masturbation)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Breaking The Rules Once I Learn The Game**

The cups are beginning to not have much use to Mark and Roger. Soon it just becomes the two boys passing the bottle to each other and taking sips...well gulps...of the alcohol. It's all laughing, and talking, and insults, and "pretty boy" this and "film nerd" that.

"Wee gots to stop driinkin now..." Mark slurred out.

"Mmmm...whyyyy?" Roger sounded like he was whining.

"Because...YOUU," Mark put his accusatory finger on Roger's chest. "sir...ARE DRUNK as a...as a...as a drunk person..."

"And you are?" Roger asked, looking back at Mark and pointing his finger at him.

"I am simply buzzzzzed." Mark tried to stand up and look proud...he fails miserably collapsing right back down next to Roger. "There's a difference." Mark's head falls onto Roger's chest with his eyes closed as Roger's head tilts back with his eyes closed as well. They both feel so relaxed and everything that they had been worried about had seemed to fade away. Mark hears Roger's heart beating and feels Roger's chest move up and down as he inhales and exhales. Mark giggles like a child.

"What' soo funny, Cohen?" Roger asks, head still tilted back and eyes still closed.

"Your chest is mooving...moooving...mooooo..."

"Oh, god." Roger smacks his lips in annoyance. "Pleeease spare me the Maureen sound bite."

"Moooo with meeeeee!" Mark grabs Roger's shirt. "Moooooooooooo!"

"If you insist on acting like you're a cow, I'm gonna act like I'm in the mood for burgers..." Roger threatened.

"Oooooooooh..." Mark got up and waved his hands around as if he were some sort of magical genie. "Roger's gonna make me a burgerrr..." Mark laughed like a child again and plopped down onto the chair near the couch. Roger couldn't help but reciprocate the laughter. Rodge and Marky sat there in silence for a good 43 seconds before one of them decided to attempt to make their night a bit more interesting.

"Ro-gerrrr..." Mark said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yes, Marky?"

"Do you wanna play a gaaaame?"

"Like what? We can't play truth or dare. I already know eeeveryyyything about you. We can't play 'I Never'. I know everything you've done or haven't done."

"Well...we could play dare or dare?"

"Nooooo." Roger objected. "Let's think of something new."

Both of the boys screwed up their faces, thinking about something that they could play that was both fun and different from any other game. After about a minute of contemplating, Mark thought of something.

"Oooh!" Mark exclaimed. "How about the Nervous Game?"

"The Nervous game?" Roger asked. "I don't think we ever playededed that..."

"Let's doo it!" Mark bounced up and down with excitement.

"What is it?"

"The nervrouss...wait. The nervelessss...the NERVOUS game" Mark started to say as he walked over to the couch to be closer to Roger, "is when we both try to make each other nervous by touching eachother" Mark paused before he finished the game description. Then he leaned in next to Roger's ear & whispered dramatically with his lips brushing his ear, "SEXUALLYYYY..." Mark was attempting to be sexy. It just wasn't going to work at that moment.

"That's it?" It sounded like a piece of cake. "How do you win?" Roger inquired, genuinely interested in the rules of this game.

"You win by...not getting nervous..." Mark began tracing the veins on Roger's arm as he spoke. Honestly, Mark wasn't exactly sure how you won the nervous game. He just wanted an excuse to touch Roger. Even intoxicated, wait. _Especially _when intoxicated, that itch just wasn't going to die down. If anything, the alcohol intensified that itch. The nervous game was all about knowing what made the other shiver. It was about knowing just the right spots to touch and tease to make the other person want you.

"Ha! That's too easy! Bring it ooonnn, Cohen!" Roger clapped his hands and sat up. He was determined to win this 'nervous game.' "You go first." He insisted.

"Okay." Mark stroked his chin, thinking about where he could touch Roger that would make him tingle. Mark thought really hard about this. He did not want to waste any time. He just wanted to hit the right spot so Roger would just give in and fuck him like he did ten days ago.

"I haven't got all day, _Alexander._" Roger called him by his middle name to fuck with him on purpose.

"Heyyy! Don't you call me that..._Lloyd_!" Mark struck back.

Roger threw his hands up in surrender for the second time that day. "Alright, alright you got me! Don't EVERRR call me that! Just hurry up and make your move." Roger leaned back on the couch and waited for Mark to start the game.

Mark licked his lips and decided to make his first move. He leaned in so that his face was inches away from Roger's, took his right hand and stroked the side of Roger's face. Then, his finger went behind his ear and trailed down the side of his neck slowly. When he crossed a sensitive spot on Roger's neck, Roger shivered just a tiny bit. Mark sat back down on the couch, signaling that he had placed his first attack. "What now?" Roger asked in a low growl.

"Ssyour turn..." Mark's eyes looked innocent, yet lustful at the same time. Roger didn't know how the fuck Mark managed to pull that off, but _fuck_...it drove him insane.

Roger nodded his head. He knew that he had to make this move a good one. "Hmm...whaaat makes Marky crazy?" Roger asked in a sing-songy voice as he analyzed the figure next to him. "Ooh...I know." Roger gave that evil smirk that just made Mark anticipate his next move even more. Finally, Roger began to counter. He leaned so that his head was on Mark's shoulder and his lips were right next to Mark's neck. While he breathed on Mark's neck, Roger's hand started at Mark's knee, and very slowly...traced his way to his inner thigh, and continued upward. The closer Roger's hand got to Mark's bulge, the harder he seemed to get. Mark fought back a whimper, and failed. Only two moves in, and Mark is already wishing that he and Roger were not wearing clothes. "Your turn." Roger said against Mark's pale neck before lightly kissing the spot he had been breathing against. Oh yeah...the itch was back, and he had the erection to prove it.

Mark bit his lip. Damn...how could he beat that? Roger was such a fucking tease. But, Mark would not have it any other way. He loves the way that Roger makes Mark want him. The way that he's off limits, but he still gives Mark that 'come and get me' vibe. It should piss him off, the way Roger teases him. But it doesn't. It drives Mark absolutely crazy. "Okay. Beat this." Mark straddled Roger's lap before making his next move. He started on Roger's bulge, fiddled around with the belt on his jeans a little bit, and ran his hand upward...underneath Roger's shirt. He moaned as he felt on Roger's rock hard body and kept moving his hand upward until he reached Roger's left nipple. He began to tease his nipple with his fingers. Slowly rubbing it, lightly pinching it, running his finger over it.

"Ohh...fuck you." Roger managed to say through a moan. "That'sss just unfair...I didn't know we could go under clothes." He grabbed Mark's waist and pulled him in closer so that they were both chest to chest. Their faces just inches apart from each other.

"Well now you know." Mark confirmed as he looked down at Roger. He then pulled his hand from underneath Roger's shirt and leaned closer to Roger until all they someone needed to do was pucker their lips, and they would have automatically been kissing. Mark decided to tease. "It's your turn." Mark half-whispered, seductively against Roger's lips before pulling away. He tried to get off of Roger and sit back down on the couch, but Roger still had a good grip on Marks' hips and it seemed like he didn't want to let go. In fact, Mark was sure that Roger didn't want to let go. He could feel Roger getting hard beneath him and that just made Mark want to make his erection worse."It's your turn, Rodgyyy." Mark stated as he slowly began grinding on Roger's erection. He tried to be inconspicuous with his movement, but Mark just can't seem to do anything right tonight. Roger tilted his head back in pleasure as he moaned at the movement that Mark was making on him. Mark loved it when Roger was being pleasured. He looked so hot.

"Alriiight..." Roger said. "Alright." Roger snuck his rough hands underneath Mark's shirt all the way up his back before using his fingernails to scratch him on the way back down. At that point, Mark thought he was going to cum in his pants right then and there. He could have came without Roger even touching him. He whimpered and moaned in Roger's ear as he continued to examine Mark's back with his fingers and nails leaving his mark on Mark's pale skin. Both of them were getting harder by the minute...no, the second. Mark didn't waste anymore time. He started kissing the spot on Roger's neck that was right below the ear he was moaning in. "Mmmm...Yes, Mark." He whispered before grabbing a handful of Mark's shirt and pulling him in so their lips could press against each other.

The kiss started out simple and soft. Just a peck. Then another. Then, hell. Why not one more? In between pecks, the boys locked eyes in an attempt to read each other. Was this okay? Was Roger drunk enough to let go? Was Mark's itch about to be scratched? After one more kiss, which lasted longer and was deeper than just a peck, Roger pulled away from the kiss and spoke. "Mark..."

"Yes?" Mark asked before kissing Roger again.

"I...I think I lost." Roger admitted.

"Wha-?"It took Mark a minute to figure out that Roger was talking about. He had forgot that they had been playing a game. It was never a game for Mark. "Oh...Don't be nervous, Roger." Mark put his hand on the back of Roger's neck and leaned in for another kiss. Roger was hesitant to reciprocate. Even though Roger's inhibitions were low, he still had that little twinge of doubt and worry in the back of his mind. However, Mark being as sexy as he is kind of made it easier for Roger to shut that doubt the fuck up. So with that, he returned Mark's kiss. This time, the word "chaste" or "soft"  
was not the word to describe the kiss.

Needy. Hot. Heavy. Wet. Desperate. Those seemed like more accurate words to describe the kiss. Roger's hand grabbed the back of Mark's neck making it difficult for Mark to break contact with him (not that Mark wanted to) or even let him take a quick gasp for air. Fuck breathing. The air isn't going anywhere. This moment, however, won't last forever. So he decided to seize it. Both men let their tongues slip into each other's mouths, allowing them to explore each other. There were even a few nibbles and bites. Both of them were obviously hungry for the other.

Mark hated Roger's shirt. He hated it because it kept him from feeling Roger. His body heat, his friction, his skin...he couldn't take this anymore. Not breaking the kiss, Mark began to lift up Roger's shirt in an attempt to get him out of it. Pulling away for a brief moment, Roger pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Before going back into the kiss, he pulls Mark's shirt off as well to save time for later. Before Mark's shirt even hits the ground, their mouths are crushed back together. Mark's hand in Roger's blonde hair forcing him closer. Roger's hands on Mark's back, scratching it and leaving a trail for Mark to remember this moment by. After a few more moments of hot, needy kisses, Mark's hand travels down Roger's chest straight to his bulge and began rubbing his hand against it up and down. Roger moaned at that and pulled away from the kiss. "Condom, Mark..." Roger whispered, a tad bit hoarsely. "Condom."

"I don't know where mine went...My box isn't in my drawer anymore." Mark slurred out, whining a bit. He didn't want a piece of latex to keep him from soothing that itch. If he didn't get Roger inside of him in the next few minutes, Mark wouldn't know what he would do. Mark let out a frustrated, yet wanton moan/groan. "Unnnhh...Roger...I...I need you. I need it, please." He begged as he continued to rub his bulge even faster.

"I caaaan't..." Roger let out through a gasp as he tilted his head back in pleasure. "Safety first, Marky...even though that thing you're doing with your hand feels fucking good."

Mark continued his ministrations as he looked around desperately. There had to be a condom around here somewhere. "Hold on, Roger. I'll be back." Mark pulled away and headed for Roger's bedroom. He didn't bother looking in his room because he knew for a fact that his condoms weren't there. He searched Roger's room and found nothing. Suddenly, he saw that Collins' bedroom door was creaked open. He decided to go and take a look. Lo and behold, there was the box of condoms right next to his bed. Apparently, Angel and Collins didn't just like to dance vertically...but, horizontally. But, Mark didn't have time to think about why his condoms were in Collins' room. Mark rushed to the box and grabbed a handful of condoms before rushing back to Roger in the living room.

He went back into the living room, dropped the condoms on the ground (except for one), and tore it open. "Pants off." Mark demanded. Roger spotted the condom in Mark's hand, smirked, and politely followed his demand. Mark got on his knees in front of Roger and put the condom on his semi-hard cock. Mark was determined to make it painfully hard.

"You know that's the only order you're gonna be able to give me tonight, right?" Roger growled.

"Somehow I think I'm okay with that." Mark looked at him with those innocent, lusty eyes again.

God, what a slut.

Roger loved it.

Mark didn't want to waste anymore time. He didn't take it little by little like he did the first time they had done this. He engulfed his entire length, or attempted to, in one movement. It didn't go as planned, so he took it out, and started fresh. It was a bit of a struggle, but Mark could get used to it. He let Roger re-enter his mouth. He relaxed his throat muscles, allowing Roger to get deeper and deeper into him. Once he got every inch of Roger into his mouth, he closed his mouth tightly around his cock and began to bob his head up and down. He started off slow, still adjusting to having Roger's cock in his throat. Roger groaned and subconsciously started lightly moving his hips upward to meet Mark's mouth. "Shit...Faster, Mark." Roger growled. Mark went a little faster. Fuck that voice turned Mark on so much. It just made him wanna..."I said, 'Faster' Mark! Fuck!" He commanded again in that growl, except it sounded even rougher this time. Mark couldn't disobey when Roger spoke like that. It was his weakness, indeed. "Yes..." Roger whispered as Mark continued to pleasure him.

Mark picked up the pace, dramatically. No sense in keeping Roger waiting. Feeling Roger's already semi-hard dick get harder and harder in his mouth turned Mark on so much. He took Roger's dick in his hand tightly and stroked it while sucking his dick at the same time. While he sucked him off, he looked up at Roger through his pale eyelashes to see Roger with his eyes looking intense, his face twisted in pleasure, and his hands balled up into fists because he didn't know what else to do with them. Roger looked so good when he felt good. Watching Roger as he sucked him off made Mark so horny that he had to stop before he came without being touched. Shit, Mark's pants weren't even off yet. Mark pulled away from his cock.

"What are you doing, Marky?" Roger groaned at the loss of contact.

"Roger...please." Mark said. He didn't even know how to say what he wanted to say.

"Please what, Mark?" Roger knew exactly what Mark wanted. He just liked to hear him say it. "Say it, Mark."

"Please, Roger...I need you." There was that itch. Roger was right in front of him. He's so fucking close to his drug, and he needed a hit. Bad. It was as if Mark was one of the junkies of Avenue B, and Roger was The Man. "I need you in me. Right now, please!" Mark begged as he began to get up so he could take his pants and underwear off in one motion. He stumbled a little, as he had been doing all night. However, he was able to get back down onto the couch in one piece. "Roger...I'm begging you." Mark squirmed around in need. Roger was right next to him, but he was still teasing.

Roger watched Mark as he stripped himself, begged, and squirmed for his cock inside of him. It turned him on so much. The way that Mark was desperate for him really made his mind and heart race. He wanted to tease Mark and make him beg some more, but Mark and his slutty, sexy ways were making Roger want to cum right then and there. So he decided not to waste any time. "Go get the lube." Roger growled while giving Mark the 'come hither' finger. Mark obeyed his order. He stumbled off of the couch and moved as fast as he could to find the bottle of lube which by the way, go figure, was also in Collins' room. They're going to have to have a talk once they get a chance.

After rushing back in the bottle of lube in hand, he found that Roger had moved to the kitchen table. "I thought the table might be more comfortable for you." Mark nodded his head and smiled. He went to where Roger was, handed it to him and he slips the liquid onto his fingers. "On your back, Marky." Roger commanded. Mark obeyed.

"Legs apart."

Mark listened. Roger didn't waste time trying to take shit slow. He just put the lube on his fingers and proceeded to put one finger at a time into Mark's tight , hot, needy entrance. He pushed one finger against Mark's ass, working his way in. As soon as Roger broke into him, Mark already was ready to cum. He was so desperate for Roger that Roger could have just talked his orgasm out of him without even touching him. However, that wouldn't have been as satisfying as this. This is what Mark was craving for. The touch. The pain. The tension. He needed it so bad. "All the way in, Roger!" Mark cried. "Please...Don't hold back." Mark stroked his cock as Roger attempted to stretch out his entrance.

"That's all I needed to hear." Roger slid his entire finger into Mark's ass and thrusted in and out, faster and faster, causing Mark to scream in pleasure and beg for more.

"Yes...One more." Mark pleaded.

"Gladly." Roger obliged him. He slipped in one more finger, and the another after a while, thrusting in and out of Mark until he felt like he was ready for Roger's painfully rock-hard cock inside of him. Roger took his fingers out, causing Mark to whimper a little. He looked at Roger, who was getting his dick ready to enter Mark.

"How do you want me?" Mark asked, mocking innocence.

"Stay on your back, Mark. I want to see you."

"Okay." Mark agreed. He waited patiently for Roger to make his next move.

Roger put the tip of his dick near Mark's entrance. He noticed Mark stroking his own cock. "Stop." He took his hand away from his dick. "I'll take care of it. Just relax." Mark nodded his head and put his hands above his head as he lay back on the table waiting for Roger to tear through him. Roger teased his entrance just a little bit before finally entering him slowly, attempting to adjust to the grip he had on Roger's cock. Fuck, he forgot how fucking _tight _Mark was. God damn...

Mark arched his back off of the cold, metal table. He inhaled sharply with every inch that entered inside of him. He forgot just how much it hurt to have Roger inside of him. But, he still loved it just the same as he did ten days ago. And after tonight, he still was going to crave this feeling. Mark was taking part of his number one addiction and Roger didn't even know that he was it.

"Fuck, Mark..." Roger groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Faster." Mark insisted. His eyes were shut tightly and his fists clenched, trying to get used to the feeling of Roger's cock inside of him. However, with every surge of pain, he knew that pleasure would soon replace that. He was determined to reach that climax. "More...More. Roger, I want more." He demanded.

"Alrighty then, Marky. If you say so." He began stroking Mark's cock in time with his thrusts with one hand, and holding one of Mark's hips with the other. His thrusts began slow, but became faster and faster over time. With a few more thrusts, Roger was beginning to feel himself succumb to the tightness of Mark's ass. "FUCK...Oh, shit. Mark!" Roger moaned as he fucked his ass harder and faster.

"Unhhh...OHH!" Those groans and whimpers of pain were soon turning into moans and whimpers of fucking mind-numbing pleasure. He opened his eyes to take in that very moment. The combination of Roger slamming into his ass and stroking his cock was going to be etched in his mind forever. Jack-off material for life. Mark wrapped one of his legs around Roger's waist, pulling him into him even more. He wanted to take in every inch of Roger, just like he did with his mouth. "More, more...FUCK! Yes, MORE!" Mark screamed out in pleasure. He leaned up and put his arm around  
Roger's neck as both boys made eye contact. There was so much fire in their eyes and they both could see it. Icy blue and emerald green both met and the intensity in their eyes ignited a mean blaze within the both of them.

There was this surge of electricity coursing through Mark's veins. He felt like his life depended on Roger pleasuring him. Mark didn't give a fuck if he was in pain, if somebody were to hear them, or if somebody were to even walk in on him. None of that mattered. Just please, _please _don't stop.

Roger couldn't last much longer. Mark was too fucking tight and he felt so good around him. He was going to cum and he hoped that Mark was close too. "Are you close, Mark?" He growled through his panting.

Mark was close. He was so close to that ecstasy. That bliss. He needed it. Just please don't stop. "Y-Yes, Roger." He whispered as his other hand grabbed Roger's hair. "Please...P-please don't stop." He begged.

"Mark...you...fuck! Unh, you're so tight." Roger groaned. "Please be close. I can't last much longer. You feel too fucking good." He admitted as he let go of Mark's cock.

"Just fuck me as hard as you can, Roger. Please. I need you to pound me so hard that we break this fucking table." Mark pleaded. "Don't stop."

Roger stopped for a moment, just so he could brace himself for the rest of the ride. He backed away from Mark so they were breaking contact. Mark almost whined at that. He couldn't handle Roger not moving, even if it were just for a split second. He needed constant pleasure. Constant contact. Constant friction.

"Roger!" Mark protested and squirmed. "Unhh...come baack..." He whined.

After a few moments, Roger came back closer to Mark prepared. He re-entered Mark, ready to fuck him until they both came. He thrusted back into Mark without wasting anymore time. Roger's thrusts were hard. Fast. Deep. He kept going until suddenly, he found himself hitting Mark's prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Mark cried out. "Right there, Roger! You're...you're hitting my...unhh!" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He clung onto Roger again with his hand around his neck and his leg around Roger's waist in an effort to control his movement. He tried to keep his eyes open to take in this sight, but he ended up closing his eyes in pleasure, seeing stars.

"Shit!" Roger groaned. Mark involuntarily clenched tighter around Roger's cock. It wasn't going to be long now.

Roger began stroking Mark's cock again as he fucked him. Roger barely had to stroke for 15 seconds before Mark's dick began leaking over itself. "Ohhhh...fuck!" Mark screamed. He felt immense pleasure as his cock came at the same time Roger was hitting his prostate. Hard. "Yesss! Roger!" Mark cried out. "Yes...Fuck that shit feels amazing. Don't stop, Roger!"

"Mmm...Shit, Mark!" Roger grabbed Mark's waist with both hands, digging his nails into him, and thrusted harder and harder into him. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He had to let it go. "Fuck, I'm gonna fucking-" Roger's sentence was interrupted by his own growl/moan/groan as he released his orgasm into the condom still covering his dick while still thrusting in and out of Mark until he was sure it had all been released. "Shit!"

Mark fell back onto the table limply. Roger fell forward so that he was leaning on top of him.

"Wow." Mark said through heavy breaths. "I loooove the nervous game."

Roger let out a small laugh. "Me too...It's the best. Way better than truth or dare." Roger stood up. "We should clean up."

"Can't we clean up in the morning? I'm sooo sleepy." Mark insisted.

"Ugh...fine. I guess that wouldn't hurt." Roger answered.

Roger walked over the the garbage can so that he could dispose of the condom that he just used. He grabbed the pointy part at the bottom of the condom and slipped it off in one swift motion. Before throwing it in the garbage, he looked down and noticed some wet, strange colored spots on the floor. Where could that have been from? He looked around trying to find what could have been leaking in the loft that he hadn't known about before. Roger's heart nearly stopped when he found the source of the leak...

The condom.


End file.
